Paixão
by Sitaelle
Summary: Uma lembrança, um Draco Malfoy perdido, o que te lembra? Slash HPXDM


Paixão

_**Paixão**_

**Título- Paixão**

**Autora- Mythical Marques**

**Beta-Reader- Mythical Marques**

**Shipper- Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy**

**Censura- /- Para mim pode ser livre, mas algumas pessoas podem se ofender... Existe uma declaração de amor imensa... Se quiserem ler amor, leiam, se quiserem sexo... FECHEM A PÁGINA!**

**Duração- Oneshot.**

**Tipo- Declaração de amor**

**Trilha Sonora- Uma dupla caipira que eu prefiro não comentar.**

**Direitos autorais- Senhores, os personagens da série Harry Potter não me pertencem, infelizmente porque na minha visão de mundo perfeito, Harry seria de Draco e vice versa...**

Fic de presente para DAGHDA, pelo incentivo.

**Amo tua voz e tua cor  
E teu jeito de fazer amor  
Revirando os olhos e o tapete  
Suspirando em falsete  
Coisas que eu nem sei contar...**

Era fato, ele amava o outro, talvez mais que à si mesmo. Amava tudo, desde seu mau humor matinal à sua pele alva, seus cabelos quase sem cor. Era tudo simplesmente fascinante. Amava o fato de ele ser orgulhoso, sarcástico, e até mesmo triste. Tristeza não combinava com a face orgulhosa. Quando estavam sozinhos e seus sentimentos se tornavam claros como agua, assim ele o conhecia, calado, pensativo, ponderado e extremamente carinhoso.

Esse senhoras e senhores era Draco Malfoy para mim. Eu apenas o odiado por ele durante tanto tempo. Eu que tinha feito com que seu pai quase fosse para Azkaban, não uma mas diversas vezes. Quando estávamos juntos, ele sempre fazia pouco caso de minhas colocações, de minhas cores favoritas, de meu jeito explosivo e de minha honra mal disfarçada para com os meus ideais mais íntimos.

Ao tocá-lo em seus pontos chave, ele sempre suspirava e ficava tímido, encabulado e até mesmo constrangido. O que era raro, era ver Draco constrangido. E para quem interessar, agora ele era Draco para mim, apenas meu Draco.

Simplesmente inexplicável.

**Ser feliz é tudo que se quer  
Ah! Esse maldito fecheclair  
De repente  
A gente rasga a roupa  
E uma febre muito louca  
Faz o corpo arrepiar...**

Eu queria mais que tudo, mais que me salvar e salvar as vidas daqueles que dependiam de mim, eu queria e quero ser feliz, pleitear a felicidade é um ato humano sublime de amor a si. Amor à própria sanidade, amor à sua moral íntima. Amor aquem pudesse ser aquele lindo dono dos meus sonhos mais profundos, dono da minha cabeça, de meus pensamentos e de meu coração para toda a eternidade, aquele que me fazia suspirar, e acordar para a vida, e simplesmente desejá-la.

Na sala precisa, entramos disfarçadamente, e fazendo dele meu naquele momento nos encontramos à merce de todo o nosso amor. De toda nossa cumplicidade. Eu que queria sempre mais e ele que me ponderava. Acredito que ele deveria ter escolhido outra pessoa para figurar à seu lado, pois segundo as previsões de Trelawney eu teria uma vida curta.

Não nos aguentando, no extase máximo da paixão, nos rasgamos, nos despimos de nós e nos tornamos um, e apenas um. Sinto frios e arrepio cada pêlo que existe no meu corpo, viva na minha memória está a atitiude de Draco de me ter para si. A cobiça expressa em seus olhos e a força com a qual nos tomávamos era extritamente nossa, algo que eu duvidava que acontecesse à qualquer pessoa, e isso independe de tempo ou de espaço, eu era a única pessoa que poderia dizer: "Draco Malfoy me pertence!"

**Depois do terceiro  
Ou quarto copo  
Tudo que vier eu topo  
Tudo que vier, vem bem  
Quando bebo perco o juízo  
Não me responsabilizo  
Nem por mim  
Nem por ninguém...**

Depois de estarmos satisfeitos, puxo-o contra o meu corpo que ainda quente e trêmulo clama pela presença magnífica que é a dele para mim. Ele era extremamente anti-romântico, mas eu fazia questão de mostrá-lo que ele poderia sê-lo comigo. Eu me importava com suas "coisas pequenas", e gostava de fazer parte de sua vida. Eu queria tudo, eu o queria para mim, eu queria que ele me quisesse e por mais que eu mostrasse para ele o quanto o queria, ele nunca foi capaz de fazer para mim o que eu fazia por ele, mas eu não me surpreendia, ele era um Malfoy, e fora educado para não mostrar à ninguém o que ele queria, suas vontades, nem o que sentia. Principalmente o último.

Não raro o peguei pensando em como seria sua vida sem mim. Mas ele sempre negou. Apenas quando estávamos embriagados ele abria seu coração, para logo após fechá-lo novamente.

Mas eu apenas o queria, e nada mais além disso. Não por ser quem era, não por ter posição social ou status, por favor não me entendam mal. Eu o queria pelo ser puro que ele demonstrava ser, para mim apenas, para o meu total deleite, e para o meu amor, pelas doces palavras sussurradas, pelos carinhos, pela voz. Eu apenas o queria.

**Não quero ficar na tua vida  
Como uma paixão mal resolvida  
Dessas que a gente tem ciúme  
E se encharca de perfume  
Faz que tenta se matar...**

Mais que sinceramente, tentei lutar contra a minha paixão, tentei dizer à mim mesmo que era loucura, que era um devaneio completo e total da minha mente fragilizada, pensei até que fosse alguém tentando me controlar para que eu caísse num truque barato, e que eu pudesse estar sendo vitimado de um golpe. Mas era o meu coração que batia mais rápido quando ele passava pelo corredor tão fluido como apenas ele podia ser, era a minha boca que secava toda vez que eu o via bebendo algo mesmo que fosse apenas suco de abóbora, e eram minhas mãos que suavam e minhas pernas que ficavam bamas ao vê-lo em seu uniforme de quadribol lutando exatamente do lado oposto que eu.

Eu estava errado, não era uma paixão era apenas eu, reagindo aos meus novos amigos desejos. Eles que me impulsionaram a querê-lo, desejá-lo e até mesmo cobiçá-lo. Me impulsionaram a tê-lo depois de uma insistência sem fim. Esses malditos ditos do coração...

Quando o vi, tão frágil, chorando no banheiro feminino quis consolá-lo, mas com meia dúzia de palavras, foi-se minha paciência, e o ataquei, tão profundamente que além do corpo, eu o atingi na alma e ele me perdoou tensamente após um longo e doloroso pedido de desculpas.

Eu o ganhei, internamente, em seu coração, eu o tinha, apenas para mim, eu tinha Draco Malfoy, toda vez que eu penso nisso um arrepio corre meu corpo, e minha espinha começa a clamar por seu contato, por seus dedos, por sua pele, pelos seus carinhos e por ele.

**Vou ficar até o fim do dia  
Decorando tua geografia  
E essa aventura  
Em carne e osso  
Deixa marcas no pescoço  
Faz a gente levitar...  
**

Quando nos tínhamos, gostávamos de ficar durante todo o dia, apenas decorando cada linha de nossos corpos, cada poro aberto e fechado, cada unha e pêlo. E apenas nós temos esse direito um sobre o outro, apenas nós temos toda essa nossa vontade. Apesar de Draco jurar que sou desejado, e de eu dizer que nada, nem nenhuma pessoa na escola poderia tirar o meu amor e meu foco dele.

Nossas aventuras tinham seus pontos altos e baixos, enquanto nos amávamos, tínhamos nossas fantasias, e nossa forma de amar, que era tão particular. Nossas aventuras deixavam marcas, um no corpo do outro. Éramos um cúmplice do outro.

Conseguíamos fazer amor, pura e simplesmente amor, da nossa forma. Às vezes selvagem, sempre com amor. Sempre com carinho. Era o puro amor, que eu dedicava apenas a Draco...

**  
Tens um não sei que  
De paraíso  
E o corpo mais preciso  
Que o mais lindo dos mortais  
Tens uma beleza infinita  
E a boca mais bonita  
Que a minha já tocou...**

Draco exerce uma fantasia, exerce um fascínio, uma luz sobre mim, que essas lembranças me fazem chorar, não tem como puxar pela memória sem fazer com que lágrimas corram pelos meus olhos, eu tive um paraíso, e tinha o corpo mais lindo do mundo feito apenas para mim.

Era o mais maravilhoso homem, que eu conheci, e sempre será o topo da minha visão de melhor!

Ele tinha uma beleza, interior nada que o corpo desmentisse.

"_Draco, esta é a minha carta e junto dela, o meu amor eterno, e um anel. Use-o, ele te trará todo o equilíbrio e __minha prova de amor. A que você precisa para acreditar que eu continuo te amando. Eu te amo e mais que a mim, eu te amo demais como se você ditasse os batimentos de meu coração e as vontades da minha mente._

_Feliz aniversário de casamento,_

_Hoje fazem 3 anos... É tanto e tão pouco!_

_EU AMO VOCÊ!_

_HP"_

Harry esperou Draco chegar, entregou a carta e após lê-la, Draco chorou e eles se amaram como no primeiro dia, como em todos os outros e como sempre seria até o fim da eternidade que para eles era aquele momento.

Um grande abraço à Daghda, à quem essa história foi prometida à algum tempo, e que teve a paciência, o bom senso e a decência de me esperar...  
Risos


End file.
